Surat Terakhir
by MiRae Naomi Kurosaki
Summary: Apa isi surat terakhir Ichigo kepada Rukia? Surat cinta atau apa? IchiRuki ONE-SHOT. Complete... Inspirasi dari Unmei no Hito by Fujita Maiko


**Surat Terakhir**

**-by: MiRae Naomi Kurosaki-**

**-Bleach: ©Tite Kubo-sensei-**

**-Lagu Disclaimer: Unmei No Hito: ©Fujita Maiko-**

* * *

Hallo! MiRae dateng lagi hahaha! Tumben sih punya ide buat ONE-SHOT. IchiRuki lagi seperti biasa hahaha. Tapi, agak sedih dan romantis. Enjoy~~~

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Aku duduk didekat jendela dan membuka jendela itu untuk melihat bulan purnama yang indah. Setelah aku melihat bulan itu, aku memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku memikirkan _dia_. Dari dulu sampe sekarang, aku masih merindukan nya. _Dia..._

Mengapa ia harus pergi? Cuma sepuncuk surat? Sepuncuk surat itu tidak cukup untukku. yang membuatku puas adalah kau datang kepada ku, Ichigo.

Ichigo...

Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku merindukan mu sekali.

Aku membaca surat itu... Surat yang mempunyai noda darah

* * *

_Untuk: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Dari: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Rukia..._

_Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu. Kondisi ku sedang parah. yah, bisa dibilang begitu._

_Aku akan merindukan mu. hihihi, aku gak mesum yah! Inget itu yah. Awas loh!_

_Sebenernya, aku tidak akan ketemu kamu lagi, Rukia. Aku akan pergi ke dunia yang kamu tak akan bisa menemuinya._

_Maaf..._

_Terima kasih, Rukia..._

_Selamat Tinggal..._

_Aku mencintaimu!_

_Kuharap kau tak akan nangis setelah kau melihat surat ini. Gembira lah! Senyum yang lebar yah! Jangan nangis lohhh!_

_Terims Kasih... sekali lagi_

_Good bye, My Rukia..._

* * *

Setelah aku membacanya. Aku ingin menangis. Ichigo... Kenapa? Kenapa engkau yang harus meninggalkan ku?

Terima kasih sudah jujur pada ku tentang perasaan mu.

Tanpa mu, aku tidak bisa hidup dengan dunia yang kosong ini.

Terima kasih, Ichigo. Semoga kau di sisinya.

Aku juga mencintai mu... Aku akan selalu mencintaimu...

* * *

_大丈夫いつも_  
_daijoubu itsumo_  
_大丈夫いつも  
chanto waratteru yo  
でも誰といても  
demo dare to itemo  
何か足りない  
nani ka tarinai  
_

_Selalu aman_  
_Aku tertawa baik-baik saja  
Tetapi bahkan dengan seseorang  
Sesuatu yang hilang_

_今あなたがここに_  
_ima anata ga koko ni_  
_来るわけないのに_  
_kuruwakenai no ni_  
_開けた窓から_  
_aketa mado kara_  
_見えた満月_  
_mieta mangetsu_

_Sekarang kau di sini_  
_Tidak mungkin aku datang_  
_Buka jendela_  
_Aku melihat bulan purnama_

_鈴虫の声が寂しさ誘うから_  
_suzumushi no koe ga sabishisa sasou kara_  
_抑えた気持ち_  
_osaeta kimochi_  
_また騒ぎ出す_  
_mata sawagi dasu_

_Untuk mengundang suara kesepian cricket  
Perasaan tertekan_  
_Dan mengamuk_

_あなたに会いたくて_  
_anata ni aitakute_  
_苦しくなる夜は_  
_kurushiku naru yoru wa_  
_張り裂けそうだよ_  
_harisaki sou dayo_  
_誰かを思うって_  
_dare ka wo omoutte_  
_こんな気持ちなんだ_  
_konna kimochi nanda_  
_そばにいてほしい_  
_soba ni ite hoshii_

_Untuk melihat seseorang yang Anda  
Malam di masa-masa sulit_  
_Aku meledak_  
_Saya pikir seseorang_  
_Yang membawa perasaan ini_  
_Saya ingin memiliki sekitar_

_違うそんなことが_  
_chigau sonna koto ga_  
_言いたいんじゃない_  
_iitainjanai_  
_素直になれずに_  
_sunao ni narezu ni_  
_悔しくなる_  
_kuyashiku naru_

_Apakah yang berbeda dari yang  
Tidak mengatakan  
Yang jujur Lebih buruk  
Akan putus asa_

_本当は淋しいだけだと気付いて_  
_hontou wa sabishii dake da to kitsuite_  
_強がりすぎて_  
_tsuyogari sugite_  
_うまくいかない_  
_umaku ikanai_

Saya sadar bahwa hanya benar-benar sedih  
Terlalu sulit  
Berjalan salah

_たった一人_  
_tatta hitori_  
_運命の人がいるなら_  
_unmei no hito ga iru nara_  
_あなたがいいのに_  
_anata ga ii no ni_  
_あなたほど好きに_  
_anata hodo suki ni_  
_なれた人はいないの_  
_nareta hito wa inai no_  
_ねえ見抜いて」ほしい_  
_nee minuite hoshii_

Sendirian  
Kalau ada yang nasib  
Saya berharap Anda  
Cinta Anda lebih  
Orang tidak jinak  
Hei lihat melalui "Saya ingin

_あなたが一緒に_  
_anata ga issho ni_  
_いたいのは誰ですか_  
_itai no wa dare desu ka  
__淋しげな背中を_  
_sabishige na senaka wo_  
_重い出すと切なくて_  
_omoi dasu to setsunakute_

Dengan Anda  
Siapa yang sakit

Sebuah tampak sedih kembali  
Masalah serius dan menyakitkan

_あなたに会いたくて_  
_anata ni aitakute_  
_苦しくなる夜は_  
_kurushiku naru yoru wa_  
_張り裂けそうだよ_  
_harisaki sou dayo_  
_誰かを思うって_  
_dare ka wo omoutte_  
_こんな気持ちなんだ_  
_konna kimochi nanda_  
_そばにいてほしい_  
_soba ni ite hoshii_

Untuk melihat seseorang yang Anda  
Malam di masa-masa sulit  
Aku meledak  
Saya pikir seseorang  
Yang membawa perasaan ini  
Saya ingin memiliki sekitar

_あなたほど好きに_  
_anata hodo suki ni_  
_なれた人はいないの_  
_nareta hito wa inai no_

Cinta Anda lebih  
Orang tidak jinak

_どんな未来だとしても_  
_donna mirai da to shitemo_  
_あなたは私の_  
_anata wa watashi no_  
_運命の人_  
_unmei no hito_

_Bahkan apa yang masa depan_  
_Anda saya_  
_Man of Destiny_

* * *

Jadi bagaimana? Jelek, bagus, aneh? RnR yahhhh!

-MiRae


End file.
